


Accidentally in Love

by Lunasticks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), Rarepair, Romance, i just wanna write these two being in love let me have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasticks/pseuds/Lunasticks
Summary: After an experiment goes wrong on Jabberwock Island, Hajime is stunned to find Kazuichi and Mahiru... in love? All of a sudden, the odd-couple of the island are holding hands and gushing about each other non-stop... Why are the two people, who dislike each other the most on all of Jabberwock, suddenly head-over-heels in love with each other?Well, for starters, neither of them want to be.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Accidentally in Love

Hajime was not quite sure what to make of the couple sitting right in front of him.

“Alright… So, explain it to me one more time please. What… happened here?”

The three of them were sitting in Mahiru’s Hotel Mirai cabin, Hajime on a chair, and the odd couple of Kazuichi and Mahiru on the bed across from him. On its own, that was already enough to make the whole situation weird. As far as he was aware, the two of them could not stand each other. Kazuichi would rant about how uptight and strict she had been to him throughout any given day, and later when he bumped into Mahiru, she would dive straight into a similar rant, going on for what felt like hours about his laziness, clothing selection and of course, his all too frequent un-gentlemanly remarks. There was not much room for interpretation – the two of them clearly were just not meant to like each other from the get-go. Not much to do about that other than to accept that and move on.

Which is what made it all the weirder that on the bed, the two of them were not only in close physical contact, but they were also straight up intimate. As if they were a couple. Kazuichi was visibly sweating bullets, stuttering every time he opened his mouth, and having a hard time looking at Mahiru without his cheeks flaring up pink. Mahiru, on the other hand, already had cheeks redder than he had ever seen before. Her hand was intertwined with Kazuchi’s, refusing to let go of him. Same as him, she also had difficulty speaking, although not on the same level as the mechanic.

Despite their heated situation, both were actively trying to restrain themselves from going any further. This was most obviously demonstrated when Mahiru peacefully leaned her head on Kazuichi’s shoulder whilst sighing happily, seemingly without being aware of it happening. Only a few moments later, as she realized what she was doing, her eyes shot wide and she quickly pulled her head away from him, cheeks flaring up red again.

It was… strange, to say the least. And Hajime had not intended in the slightest to get caught up into it. He just happened to be passing by Mahiru’s cabin when he heard someone shouting for him from inside. And in he went.

“W-Well, to start with, it’s all this i-idiot’s fault!” said Mahiru, still reddening up and trying not to stare into Kazuichi’s eyes. “He said he’d found a… a way to… to… um… ehehe…” Mahiru giggled and sighed happily as she failed to keep her eyes away from Kazuichi’s. For a few seconds, she looked utterly smitten before snapping back to reality, shaking her head as her cheeks kept on getting redder.

“A-A-Anyways!! Hajime, it is not what it l-looks like! Look, Kazuichi, explain it to him!” Mahiru jabbed Kazuichi with her shoulder, hitting him right in his sides. The usually “speak-your-mind-without-a-care-in-the-world” mindset that he was so infamous for, seemingly had gone completely away in favor of a stuttering mess that nearly could not carry a sentence. The jab from Mahiru seemed to have worked, as he finally piped up for the first time.

“R-Right s-so… um… I f-figured out t-that Usami, being some kind of robot, responds t-t-to certain frequencies…” Kazuichi swallowed as his eyes darted across the room before continuing. “S-So, I t-thought, to get some answers to w-why we’re here, what we’re d-doing… I’d try and b-build a remote to h-hack her… Y’know…”

“A-And then he tests it as I’m talking to Usami! He points the remote in my direction, presses the button, and t-then this all happened!” Mahiru crossed her arms and pouted, still very much trying not to turn and look in his direction. “A-And he better come up with a fix right now!”

Hajime scratched his neck. “So… What you’re essentially saying is…“ Hajime took a few seconds to eye over the couple again before speaking his conclusion out loud.

“…You’ve accidentally fallen in love with each other?”

Both Mahiru and Kazuichi seemed taken aback by him just spelling out what had happened. As if they had fought hard not to realize it themselves. Mahiru especially seemed even more flustered than before.

“T-That’s…” Mahiru shook her head. “No, that would never happen! I could never like s-someone as useless, as rude, as… well, I can’t call him bad-looking… and I suppose he can even be cute sometimes…”

The last part was barely audible as Mahiru seemed to mumble to herself. Although Hajime could not say that he clearly understood what had happened, he felt like he had the basic gist of it by now. Something… strange had happened with the device Kazuichi was planning to test, and somehow, by hitting Mahiru with it… they had now fallen in love with each other.

…But not really, as they were clearly very unhappy with it, and trying desperately to not let it fully take over.

...

…Right.

To be completely honest, Hajime had seen his fair share of things on Jabberwock so far. Did he really bother to question something like this at this point?

Hajime looked at Kazuichi’s face. It hit him that he had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

“So… Kazuichi?”

The startled mechanic flinched upon hearing his name, tearing his hand away from Mahiru’s and trying to retain composure. “Y-Yes?”

“Do you, uh… have a plan for how to stop... this, then?”

“W-W-Well, duh! The effect should wear off with t-time… If it really needs to… I-I-I mean! It is definitely going to wear off! Very soon! Maybe… too soon…”

Despite now having been fully caught up in the situation, Hajime still felt temporarily speechless from the responses he was getting. It still did not entirely feel real to him. He noticed Mahiru reacting to Kazuichi’s statement. She had clearly just been told something she did not know.

“W-Wait, really?! I was not aware of this! How… How long does the effect last?!”

Kazuichi looked down at his feet.

“W-Well… If we assume hitting you and hitting Usami would have resulted in roughly the same effect with a similar duration, t-then…”

A brief pause. Hajime felt the tiniest sense of unease in the small moment. He really did not want this to last for too long, it was all too weird. But how long could the effect really last? 20 minutes? An hour? Maybe he would be okay with slightly more than that, but-

“…about twelve hours?”

…Ah.

“T-Twelve hours?!” Mahiru practically flew off the bed. “I-I’m supposed to deal with this for the entire night?!”

Hajime looked at the clock in Mahiru’s room. 8 PM. Well, he had just finished eating a late dinner, made sense.

And that meant that this whole thing was going to last all through-out the night, until the morning after.

“W-Well think about this way! It is m-mostly at night, right? S-So we will be asleep throughout most of it!” Kazuichi looked very intimidated by the photographer, who currently was doing her “I’m-about-to-scold-you-like-only-I-can-and-you-are-most-definitely-not-prepared” stance. Hajime could not tell if the few beads of sweat becoming visible on Kazuichi’s face were because of the effect of the remote, or because he genuinely felt nervous. Maybe it was a combination of the two.

“L-Like I could sleep t-tonight!” Mahiru piped up before realizing where she was going and turning away from the two boys. “I-I wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about… y-you… all night…”

Y’know, Hajime thought to himself, it was sort of cute seeing the two of them in this state, he could not deny that. They were the perfect rom-com couple, in a way. They complimented each other in the sense that they did not really have anything in common. If they were not currently fighting to see who could yell the other person’s head off the fastest, this turn of events might actually have been kind of fun.

As it was right now, however, Hajime just wanted to leave. It seemed like they were not really acknowledging his existence at the moment, anyways. In fact, the idea of just getting up and leaving now, before the situation escalated was probably worth going for. Hajime slowly got out of his chair.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that it’s only temporary. I think I’ll just… excuse myself for now and-“

Hajime slowly moved towards the door, getting closer to the door, juuust about able to touch the doorknob when-

“W-Wait! Hajime, you come back here!”

Welp. He tried. But an interruption from Mahiru kept him from not having to deal with this mess.

“Y-You can’t just leave me alone with him! Imagine what he will do! He’ll probably- no, he’ll definitely perv on me all night!”

Kazuichi piped up. “Wha- Hey! I would never! I just wanna hug you…” He spoke the last part quietly under his breath. Going by her expression, either Mahiru did not hear it or was just ignoring him on purpose.

Hajime sighed. Guess it inevitably was always going to be up to him to fix this mess. He walked over and took Kazuichi’s hand.

“Alright. You two need to be separated. You’re coming with me.”

He tugged hard, pulling up Kazuichi from the bed. But as Hajime took a step towards the door, he felt some resistance.

Looking back, he saw Mahiru’s hand holding on to Kazuichi’s sleeve, preventing him from getting any further.

“Um… I… I don’t think I want him to leave me…”

The photographer wore a blush heavier than anything Hajime had ever seen before. Yeah… of course, this wasn’t going to just be that easy.

“Look, I’m sorry, I just… I just… The… the thought of spending the night without him… I… I can’t bear it…” said Mahiru, once again not again being able to look at the two boys directly and choosing to timidly look away instead.

Hajime looked at Kazuichi. While it was not immediately obvious, the longer Hajime stared… yeah, it was pretty clear that he was not just going to go along either.

He sighed again, heavier this time. “Alright… Well, uh… There’s not much else to do then.” Hajime guided Kazuichi back to the bed, making him sit down before letting go of his hand.

“You two are going to just have to share this one night together. One night. Afterwards, we will all forget about any of this ever happening. Okay?”

The two accidental lovebirds looked at each other without making a sound. Hajime could practically feel the heat coming off their faces.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

As the skies outside the cabin darkened, the couple was left sitting on the edge of the bed, Mahiru hanging on to Kazuichi’s arm. Not intentionally, of course, she just could not get herself to let go. There was a certain newfound comfort in holding on to him. For one, it allowed her to make sure he never left her side…

Mahiru’s eyes suddenly widened. Wait, no, that was not right!

Mahiru quickly retracted her arms, moving a few lengths over to widen the distance between them, before crossing them and looking meekly down at the floor, away from Kazuichi. A few seconds later, he scooted over next to her, hugging her from behind. He carefully rested his head on her shoulder, half-expecting her to push him away. He heard her sigh before leaning her head against his. She probably had as hard of a time resisting as he did.

A few moments passed in silence before Kazuichi’s voice quietly sounded.

“…Sorry.”

Mahiru shook her head, brushing her hair against Kazuichi’s nose, tickling him slightly.

“…Don’t be. You… You can’t help it, right?”

Kazuichi closed his eyes.

“…R-Right.”

Neither of them sounded very agitated anymore. The quiet of night was slowly setting in, the current state of the cabin being a far cry from how it was earlier with Hajime around. Now it was mostly silent. They both had expected it to be an incredibly awkward silence, but instead, neither of them seemed to mind it all that much. It was a comfortable silence.

They remained in the position for some time, until Kazuichi’s back began to ache from leaning forward. He released the hug, and instead opted to sitting side by side with Mahiru on the edge of the bed.

“Thanks.”

Mahiru turned to face him.

“For the hug, I mean.” Mahiru smiled vaguely.

Kazuichi had never noticed it before, but her eyes looked incredibly beautiful in the dark. Sure, it was possibly just due to their current status, but he could swear that part of him genuinely believed it.

“No problem.”

“I mean it, really. It felt… It felt really nice.”

Mahiru kicked her legs off the side of the bed for a little while in silence, then looked up at the ceiling.

“…Can we do a real hug? Please?” she asked, not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

Kazuichi was taken aback, not really knowing how to respond. Well, he knew what his currently drunk-on-love mind was trying to force him to say, but he desperately tried to fight against it, trying to remain calm. He was not really sure what Mahiru’s goal was. Just minutes before, she had absolutely hated the thought of being forcibly attracted to him, but now she was… just leaning into it. He wondered why.

“Sure…”

Slowly and carefully, Mahiru leaned into Kazuichi, wrapping her arms arounds him. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She sighed deeply – Kazuichi noticed it was not much of a sigh of pure love, it was more just… tiredness. Mahiru seemed exhausted.

Maybe that was why she had just accepted it. She was just tired from that day’s events. He could not exactly blame her; he was feeling the exact same way himself.

…Wait, why was he thinking so hard about how Mahiru was feeling?

Kazuichi slowly wrapped his own arms around her as well. For just a split second, she felt incredibly small and fragile in his arms – completely different from the usual Mahiru who was always busy pointing fingers and yelling at him. He was suddenly overcome by an urge to hold her a bit more tightly. He squeezed his arms tighter around her. Mahiru did not seem to mind much.

“Is this okay?” Kazuichi asked, hesitantly. Mahiru nodded, her head pressing into his chest.

…He thought for a moment about kissing her.

…

…Actually, he really wanted to kiss her.

The thought kept ringing in his head as she softly leaned into him. Would she even mind at this point? Maybe he should ask her first. Well, no, because then she would say no and he’d just be left with that urge bubbling up inside of him, not being able to do anything about it. So, should he just do it right there and then? Well, what if she was not ready for that? What if she took offense to it?! Oh God, what if she-

Kazuichi never finished the panicked thought as Mahiru suddenly tilted her head upwards, leaned slightly more forward and planted a quick kiss directly on his lips before letting go of him. She fidgeted with her hands and looked at the bed.

Kazuichi froze. He could not quite figure out what had just happened. It took a few seconds before he was able to refocus and properly look at Mahiru again. She was still staring at the bed, and somehow redder than she had ever been throughout the entire ordeal.

Without thinking, Kazuichi leaned towards her again. Mahiru only just managed to turn towards him before he repaid the favour, kissing her on the lips. This time, making sure it lasted. He could feel Mahiru being uneasy at first, but as the seconds passed, she gradually relaxed. Her body slowly became less tense and she wrapped her arms around him.

For a moment, the room seemed to disappear. He could not remember where he was. What he was sitting on. All that existed was her. The timid, yet fierce redheaded girl he was unwillingly in love with. The girl who previously had done nothing but annoy and shout at him. The girl who wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. And yet now, he was kissing her. He was… kissing her. And it somehow felt perfect. He never wanted to leave the moment. He had never been more at peace.

Maybe this was fine. Maybe kissing her was okay. Maybe they should just accept it for this one night. Accept what their body was telling them. Perhaps he should not question it, and it would all be easier.

He should not question it. He should just let it happen for tonight, instead of mentally exhausting himself trying to fight it. There she was, a girl who, for the time being, actually loved him as much as he loved her back.

He should just let himself be happy.

And yet…

Kazuichi’s embrace suddenly loosened and his body tensed up. Mahiru slowly broke the kiss and pulled away, confused.

“It’s… It’s not real…” said Kazuichi softly. “I… These feelings… None of it is real, y’know.”

Mahiru held her breath. Her fingers fumbled with the hem of her dress.

“Tomorrow we’ll just be annoying the hell out of each other again… You will get mad at me for being a lazy, no-good bum, and I’ll just complain about you shouting at me to Hajime. Nothing’s going to change.”

Kazuichi’s voice was raspy. He felt on the verge of tears. He fought against the urge to kiss her again. To hug her. God, he wanted to embrace her tightly again. More than anything in the world. But he had to hold back. It was fake. The love between them was the result of an accident he had made. He had caused this. Mahiru, looking at him like this? An accident. Getting to hold a girl tightly, knowing that the girl in question actually cared about him? A mistake. It was all just one big farce.

Tears began to form in Kazuichi’s eyes. He gritted his teeth in response and wiped them with his sleeve. He felt pathetic. He was pathetic. He did not know what else to say. That was just how it was. And now what was he gonna do? He probably was not going to get himself to overcome the urge to love her. He would just continue doing that, wake up tomorrow and know that nothing had changed. Nothing would ever change.

All of a sudden, he felt Mahiru’s arms wrapped around him, her face buried in his chest.

“That’s not true… It’s not true!”

She was shouting. Holding him tighter than anyone ever had. Kazuichi froze in shock once again. He did not know what to do. A few more tears kept rolling down his cheek, but he could not get his hand up to wipe them away. No part of his body wanted to move like he wanted it to. The silence felt all too heavy to Kazuichi. Should he say something? Should he just wait?

In the end, it was not him who broke the silence.

“I… I heard. About what happened to you before you came to Hope’s Peak.” Mahiru said, not loosening her grasp. Her voice was soft and quiet, and yet Kazuichi clearly heard every word. “About your dad. About why you dyed your hair. About your struggles, and how hard you’ve fought to become the Ultimate Mechanic.”

A brief pause.

“…I didn’t like my dad either. He was always so lazy. I had to take care of everything myself growing up. I had to grow up earlier than anyone would ever need to. I… I hate lazy people because of him. And when I first saw you, I felt that anger again… The anger I had built up towards my dad. I directed it at you. And even when I heard about your past, I just couldn’t stop, I… I didn’t stop…”

Mahiru’s voice slowly grew more raspy and faint. Tears began forming in her eyes as well.

“…I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Kazuichi.”

As soon as she finished talking Kazuichi leaned down to return the hug and rested his head on her shoulder as the tears would not stop coming. For the first time since arriving on the island, Kazuichi cried.

“I’m… I’m sorry too… Mahiru…”

* * *

Mahiru brushed Kazuichi’s hair aside as he wiped the last tears away with his sleeve, one of her arms around his shoulder.

“Thanks.” he said, trying his best to put on a genuinely smile.

“No problem.” replied Mahiru, stroking his cheek with her other hand.

The two of them had finally calmed down. It was still dark outside. The two of them were still sitting in the same position at the edge of the bed.

Mahiru looked at the clock. The minute hand on 6 and the hour hand between 11 and 12.

11:30 PM.

It was still going to be several hours before the effect wore off.

Ah, the freaking effect… Mahiru had not really noticed it for a while. Now that she had calmed down, she could feel it slowly creeping into effect again. Kazuichi was starting to look more and more handsome. She felt more and more of a need to be in physical contact with him. Soon, she would want to kiss him again. And he no doubt felt the exact same way.

“Hey, Kazuichi…”

“Hm?”

“You, um… could you… hold me as we sleep?”

Kazuichi smiled at her in response.

“Sure.”

Mahiru started to climb over to her side of the bed, but quickly stopped and moved back to the edge of the bed.

“Oh yeah, um… I’ll probably have to… switch to my nightgown…”

Kazuichi’s eyes quickly widened as his face reddened. Mahiru could not help but let out a small laugh and point.

“Pfff, your face is so red right now!”

“Wha- Hey, I just- I mean- You know!!” Kazuichi’s stuttering did not stop Mahiru’s laughter. In fact, it seemed to just make it grow in size.

“Stop laughing! Besides, I’ll- I’ll look away until you’re under the covers!” And with that, Kazuichi turned his head away, looking out of the window in the opposite direction. For now, he would have to keep up pretending not to find Mahiru’s laughter incredibly cute…

“Alright, alright… I’ll get up now then.” responded Mahiru. Kazuichi felt the bed move as she got up. While he could not see her, he swore he somehow felt her smirking at him.

There was not much to see out of the window as the entire island was covered in the dark of night. Kazuichi’s eyes darted across the window, he needed something to focus on so he would not be thinking about Mahiru taking off her dress just a few meters behind her. He could hear fabric moving. The fact he could not tell if Mahiru had just picked up the nightgown or dropped a piece of her own clothing to the floor was driving him mad. He placed his hands on his knees, and his nails nearly dug into his skin. He felt like the world was testing him. But no, he had to show her that he could do it, that he could fight through it! Sure, Mahiru was behind him right now… with only a nightgown… a very thin nightgown… a very thin nightgown that probably suited her really well… No! Kazuichi shook his head. He was going to look straight at the window, no matter the-

*thud* The bed suddenly moved. Mahiru probably just laid down.

“Alright, give me juuust one second… Okay, you can turn around now.”

Kazuichi breathed the heaviest sigh of relief of his entire life. He almost felt out of breath. He turned his head towards Mahiru.

“Thank God, I was about to-“

And then his lips met Mahiru’s. One of her hands crawled behind his head, the other wrapped around his waist. Before Kazuichi could even register what was happening, Mahiru broke the kiss and removed her arms once again.

Kazuichi blinked rapidly, shook his head and then opened his mouth to say something. Then he realized that the usual green dress that would accompany Mahiru was gone. Her tie was gone as well. Instead, she was now wearing a thin, black nightgown. It was more than anything Kazuichi could have ever imagined. Her bare, thin and almost delicate arms stood in stark contrast to her stern gaze and fierce red hair, which looked better than ever before. Despite thinking it impossible, Mahiru’s face was currently the reddest it had been, or probably would ever be.

“So… What do you think?” Mahiru’s eyes went from her hands up to Kazuichi. She looked… nervous. It was an expression he had never seen on her before, not even earlier tonight. Kazuichi could feel his heartbeat getting faster and faster. His palms started to sweat. He struggled with getting the words out.

“You… uh… You…”

His gaze moved to the ceiling. He swallowed and took a deep breath before looking back, this time straight into her eyes. This time, it was his face’s turn to turn a deep crimson red.

“You’re beautiful.”

The nervousness Mahiru expressed shifted into a beaming smile. She let out a small giggle.

“Thanks.”

She leant in and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

“And you’re handsome.”

* * *

Mahiru was sleeping soundly. Somehow, she must have found a way to fall asleep. Kazuichi laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. It felt like the effect was starting to wear off. He still felt a bit of an urge to hold her as she slept, but not nearly as strong of an urge as before.

Kazuichi’s eyes wandered around the room a bit until they fell on the bedside table. On the table were a few noteworthy items. One of Mahiru’s many cameras, a small stack of photos, an empty glass. But what caught his interest was not any of those. It was the small device right next to the glass.

It was a small remote. One that Kazuichi had designed to try and hack Usami. The thing that got him and Mahiru into this trouble to begin with.

Frantically, he sat up and grabbed the remote. As he turned and twisted it around in his hands, he thought about everything that had happened. And how tomorrow, it would all be over for sure. A subtle smile appeared on his face.

“Soon it’ll be over, but I don’t think I’ll ever forget it.” he said very quietly to himself.

Just as he was about to put the remote down and try to fall asleep once again, a small red indicator light blinked. Kazuichi brought the remote in front of his face again. The light was used to indicate notifications, just in case something went wrong, or if there was something he needed to be aware of. He had also added a feature that recorded every use, so he could check when the “hacking” effect wore off. In that case, a small screen on the remote would display the time and tell him exactly when the effect started and wore off.

Currently, the room was very dark, and the screen brightness was not the greatest. Well, what would you expect from a remote made from old machine parts just lying around?

Kazuichi brought the screen closer to his face so he could properly check the notification. After a little bit of adjusting, a single message showed up on the screen:

**“HACK #0001”  
“TARGET NAME: MAHIRU KOIZUMI”  
“EFFECT LASTED FROM:  
7:06 PM TO 11:14 PM”**

Kazuichi was left a little confused. The effect seemed to have lasted way less time than he first thought. And wait, it was already fully gone? He looked over at a still-sleeping Mahiru. He swore he could still feel some of the effect still lingering. He certainly still felt nervous, his heart was still racing, and he still really wanted to hold her. Something was most assuredly off…

Kazuichi shrugged. Eh, something was probably just wrong with the display. He quickly placed the remote back on the table and laid back down in the bed. He turned around to look at Mahiru. She still looked incredibly beautiful. Kazuichi extended a hand to brush a bit of her hair aside before softly stroking her cheek. He smiled to himself.

Yeah, he most definitely still felt like he was in love with her. The display was wrong, without a doubt.

He leaned over and kissed her before covering himself with his duvet and laying his head on his pillow, finally feeling calm enough to try and fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man.
> 
> This fic started out sometime in the first half of 2020 before I stopped, having no idea how to proceed with it. Chances were that it was never going to be finished. And now, just before the year is up, I actually managed to do just that!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! And thanks to everyone who commented on my previous fics - it's those comments that makes it all worth it. Hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
